The Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone
by rush1110
Summary: I know that this has been done before, but this time, Alli and Harry Potter look the same, grew up in the same house, and have the same powers/fame. Rated T just in case.
1. The Twins Who Lived

I know that I haven't uploaded my other fan fiction in a long time, but I of lost interest in it for now. I promise that I will write all of it, and I have been working on it, but I'm not very far in it. So I am truely sorry and you all have a right to mad, but please don't judge me on it. I don't have enough time and attention span to sit down and write a whole bookin one go :) I hope you like this one :)

**The Twins Who Lived**

I hear rapping at my door and squeeze my eyes shut a little harder, trying to stay asleep. "Up! Get up, you two!"

_Oh, pleasant! _I thought. That was Aunt Petunia, waking me and my brother up like usual. Thinking about today, I groan.

"What?" Harry asks me while we get the cupboard spiders off of our socks.

"Today's Dudley's birthday," I explain and Harry lets his head fall onto the shelf above his bed. Dudley is our cousin, son of Aunt Petunia and her husband Uncle Vernon. He's a spoiled brat, to be quite frank.

"Hurry up, you two or you'll burn Dudley's birthday breakfast!" Aunt Petunia snaps at us through our door.

"We're coming!" Harry and I say at the time. I grab my brush off of my identical shelf and run it through my wild black hair.

Harry and I look very similar with our black hair and lightning bolt scars. The only different is I have a darker shade of green eyes than Harry. We are both skinny and a bit short for our age, but that may be because for the first ten years of our lives, we have lived in a small, dark cupboard.

When we walk into the kitchen, Aunt Petunia hisses, "Finally!" and sits down next to her husband. Uncle Vernon looks at us and shouts at Harry to about him brushing his hair.

We continue to cook when Dudley comes into the kitchen. I take a plate over to the table and Dudley slams into me and says, "Watch it, Potter!" I close my eyes, take a deep breath in and set the plate down.

I walk back over to the stove with Harry and he whispers, "Alli, are you okay? That shove seemed pretty intense…"

I answer in the same volume, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

We fill plates for ourselves and set the rest in the middle of the table. Dudley finishes counting his presents. "Thirty-seven! That's two less than last than year!"

Harry and I hurriedly ate in case Dudley decided all of a sudden that he wanted to see the bottom of the table.

Aunt Petunia must have thought the same thing because she said, "We'll buy you three more when we go out today. How's that bopkin?"

Dudley looked confused and thought out loud, "So I'll have thirty…thirty…"

Aunt Petunia interrupted Dudley's insanely hard math equation. "Forty, Dudders." I mentally shivered at Aunt Petunia nicknames.

The phone rang and Aunt Petunia ran to get it. Harry and I stopped trying to asphyxiate ourselves on food and settle down. After a few minutes, she came back and looked enraged.

"Mrs. Fig broke her leg and can't take _them_," Aunt Petunia told Uncle Vernon. _Way to make us feel important and good about ourselves, _I thought to myself. Then I processed what she just said.

I looked at Harry and his eyes were filled with the hope that I expected were in my eyes as well. We looked back to the adults in the room and hung on every word.

Uncle Vernon suggested, "We can send them to Marge."

Aunt Petunia snapped, "Don't be ridiculous, Vernon! Marge hates them!"

Vernon eyes flashed a bit with panic. "What about that friend of yours-Yvonne?"

Aunt Petunia waved her hand. "She on vacation."

There was a pause and Dudley caught on what was happening. He wailed, "No! I d-don't want t-them to c-come! T-they r-ruin everything!"

Of course, it'd been awhile since Dudley's actually cried but he found out that if he screwed up his face enough and wailed, Aunt Petunia would give in anyway. That's why I rolled my eyes when Aunt Petunia ran over to "comfort" Dudley. Harry saw it and flashed me a warning look.

As soon as Dudley's friend came into the house, Dudley _finally_ stopped wailing at the top of his voice. I never bothered to learn the guy's name, but I knew that whenever Dudley would come after me and Harry, he would be the one to hold our arms.

It would be an understatement if I said that I was shocked that Harry and I didn't just get dropped off at a random house or someone else that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon knew. Instead Harry and were sitting in the open area behind the back seat and we were forced to lie on the ground so that a cop didn't see us and pull us over.

Once we got to the zoo, Harry and I had a blast! We got to eat lemon ice pops because the lady selling them was polite and we got to see animals we'd never seen in real life. At lunch, we were even allowed to finish Dudley's first ice cream because he was complaining about it not having not enough of whatever it was in it. To me, it tasted just fine.

I guess we should have known it was too good to last the whole day.

After lunch, we went to the Reptile House. Dudley and his rat faced friend quickly found the biggest python in the place.

It looked as if the snake just fell asleep because it was too bored to do anything. Dudley didn't like the snake's boredom. "Make it move," he whined.

I muttered to Harry, "How about I make my fist move into your face?" Harry snorted but when Uncle Vernon looked back at us, we kept our faces blank and he attempted to fulfill his son's request.

When tapping on the glass twice didn't even make the snake open its eyes, Dudley complained some more and moved on with the rest of the family.

Harry and I stayed, leaning against the rail in front of the exhibit. "We're sorry about them-I know they're not the nicest people around." Yes, I apologized to a snake, get over it!

Then the snake did a funny thing; it winked at us. I felt my eyes widen and look over at Harry to see him facing me with the exact same expression. I turned back to the snake and winked back.

The snake raised it head, probably so that it could be more comfortable. He tipped his head in the direction Dudley and them went and almost rolled his eyes. It was almost like the snake was saying, "I get that all the time."

_Well, that's a bit sad…_ I thought. _At least Harry and I only get Aunt Petunia banging on our door…_

Harry asked the snake, "So where did you come from?" The snake pointed at a little piece of stone that had the snake's origin on it.

"Oh, cool! I heard it's nice in Australia," I say. Then it occurred to me that Harry and I were talking to a _snake_.

Harry asked, "_Was_ it nice there?" I slap him upside the head lightly and point back down towards the stone.

"If you're going to bother to read something on the stone, you might as well read all of it!" I say as I watch Harry's mini epiphany.

The snake looks at me and gave me a look that almost said, "Thank you!"

I smile and then I hear the Dudley's friend scream, "DUDLEY! MR. AND MRS. DURSLEY! COME LOOK! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!" This is when I felt like punching him in the face.

Dudley came barreling over and shoved me d Harry to the ground. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I heard Dudley scream and opened my eyes again.

Dudley was lying in the snake exhibit and the snake was slithering out. As it pasted us, I swear I could it say, "Thanksss amigos."

Dudley got up and tried to go back through but couldn't get past the glass that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

By the time we got the car, Dudley and his friend were saying that the snake had either almost crushed them or almost made them handicapped. _Oh, stop exaggerating! The snake barely nipped at your heels!_

The worst part out of everything, though, was that Dudley's stupid friend had stopped spewing stories that didn't happen to say, "Harry and Allianna **(AN: Her name is pronounced Ally-On-a)** were talking to it, weren't you?"

Uncle Vernon didn't say a single thing until after Dudley's friend was gone and we were home. "Cupboard—no food…" and I couldn't make out the rest because of him slamming our cupboard door in our faces.

Our cupboard is just big enough for us to sleep in it and have our clothes in it. So the only thing for us to do in here when we're being punished like this is for us to talk.

I sat right next to Harry on his bed. "So when do you think they'll let us out?" I asked Harry.

He shook his head and sighed. "I don't know, Alli."

I could feel smile tug on my lips. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I managed to snag this," I said and pulled out a bag from under my bed.

Harry just looked at it curiously. "What's in it?"

My hand connected to my head. "It's food, Harry. What else could it be?" I asked teasingly.

Harry looked to the ground sheepishly. "I don't know…" I reached up and ruffled his already messy hair with a smile on my face.

_God, I love my brother…_


	2. Letters from No One

**Letters from No One **

Harry and I survived until they let us out. When we got out, Dudley had already broken half of his presents.

After we cooked breakfast, we sat down at the table and started eating when the mail came.

"One of you, go get it," Uncle Vernon commanded. Seeing as it was my turn, I got up and walked over to the door. Looking through the mail like I normally did, I saw two letters that weren't like the rest.

The paper was thick and looked old. They both had green ink on the top of them and were addressed to me and Harry. The address was so perfect; it couldn't have been addressed wrong.

Uncle Vernon called, "What are doing, girl? Checking the letter for bombs?" He chuckled at his joke and I rolled my eyes. Knowing that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn't let Harry and I to have the letters, I put them on the chair in the hallway.

I came back and gave the rest of the mail to Uncle Vernon. Harry leaned over and muttered, "What took you so long?"

I muttered back, "I'll tell you later." Harry looked little bit satisfied and turned back to his eggs.

Uncle Vernon stood up. "Well, Petunia, I'd better go in early. We're supposed to get a big order, and lord knows what happens if I'm not there to instruct them what to do."

Aunt Petunia kisses him on the cheek as he walks by and says, "Okay, dear. Just make sure that you'll be home on time so that we can go shopping for Dudley's school uniform."

Uncle Vernon nods and walks out into the hallway. I hear him walk to the door. _Thank you! _

Then I hear him walk back toward the kitchen and stop halfway. "Did you forget these by chance, Allianna?" Uncle Vernon calls sweetly to me.

He returns to the kitchen and one of the letters to Aunt Petunia while he opens the other one. Their expressions almost kill me, they were so funny. Uncle Vernon'sface turns different colors and Aunt Petunia dramatically gasps and clutches her chest.

"Out! All three of you!" Uncle Vernon snaps at us children. When we're on the other side of the door Uncle Vernon slams it shut.

Because there are two of us, Harry and I decide to look through the crack between the floor and the door. I look to my left and see Harry's glasses askew. _This is why I'm glad I don't need glasses._

I see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing in front of the table. "What should we do Vernon? Write them back saying that we don't-?"

Uncle Vernon stops pacing and turns toward Aunt Petunia. He interrupts, "No. We won't back at all. If we don't respond, they'll give up."

After the whole letter fiasco, Harry and I took refuge in our cupboard. "What did those letters say?" Harry asked.

I told him, "I never got to see what the actual letter was, but they were addressed without a flaw. They even had our cupboard on it!"

Harry looks at me with wide eyes, astonished. I nod in agreement.

We were interrupted by a knock on our door. To our surprise, Uncle Vernon opened it and steps in.

I fake gasp. "You actually know that we exist? Why, a person would think that you don't like us very much! And we hate to mislead people, right Harry?" I turn to Harry to see his smirk.

"Oh, yeah! Misleading people is very wrong and only horrible people do it!" Harry added in a very sarcastic tone.

Uncle Vernon narrows his eyes in warning but otherwise ignores the stab. "I came to tell you that you two can move into Dudley's second bedroom."

I raise my eyebrows. "And where are our letters?"

Uncle Vernon replies, "I have burned them. They were for someone else."

Harry yells indignantly, "It had our cupboard on it!" Uncle Vernon ignored him and walked away.

I looked at Harry and shrugged. Then I stood up and grabbed everything that I own. I look back at Harry and saw that he was doing the same.

With all of my possessions in my hand, I opened the cupboard door and walked up stairs.


	3. The Night that Changed Everything

**The Night that Changed Everything**

Ever since the first arrival of the mysterious letters, they have been coming every day. And every day those letters would defy Uncle Vernon's new defenses.

After the second day that the letters came, Uncle Vernon stayed home and nailed wood over the letter shoot. The next morning, the letters were shoved through the cracks in the door.

That evening, Uncle Vernon nailed the whole front door shut. The next morning, the letters had come in through the back door.

That evening, Uncle Vernon nailed the back door shut. The day after that, the letters were folded up in each egg in the two cartons that the milk man gave us.

Today Uncle Vernon was oddly happy, seeing as he was slowing building up enough credits to enter the loony bin for free. When Aunt Petunia asked he said, "Today is Sunday. No bloody letters tod—"

Uncle Vernon was cut off by a letter zooming into the kitchen and slashing him right above his lip. A few seconds later, thousands followed the first, although, unfortunately, not across Uncle Vernon's face like the first.

Harry jumped up on the table and tried to catch one. _Stupid boy, we're never going to get a letter if you keep up like that! _

I stayed down off of the table and tried to snag one off the floor. I managed to grab a handful and stuffed them into my pocket.

As I reached down and grabbed more, I felt Uncle Vernon snatch them out of my hand. He grabbed Harry and I and dragged us out into the hallway, where Aunt Petunia and Dudley followed.

"That's it! Pack a bag; we're getting out of here! Be down here, ready to go, in ten minutes!"

Harry and I packed in silence. I think that Harry was mentally berating himself for not catching a single letter, but I was thinking of how I could cover up that I had grabbed a handful.

I pulled the letters out of my pocket and heard Harry gasp. I looked up at him and held a finger to my mouth. Harry shut his mouth and nodded.

I whispered, "We need to think of a smart way to hide at least one letter for each of us. I was thinking that we could each carry a letter of yours and mine and then we split the remaining letters between our suit cases, in case one of us gets busted. We can just say that that was all we could snatch."

Harry nodded and we quickly did just what I said. Ten minutes later, all of were through the boarded up door and in the car. We drove all over the place, looking for something that nobody but Uncle Vernon seemed to know.

Several times we pulled over and Uncle Vernon got out and looked around but got back in and said, "No, not good enough…" Or Uncle Vernon would take a U turn and mutter, "Got to shake them off…"

We were all relieved when he finally pulled into a motel parking lot. Aunt Petunia wanted to go to bed, Dudley wanted to watch some TV, and Harry and I pretended that we just as tired as Aunt Petunia.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got their own room, so did Dudley. Harry and I got to share a room, but we were okay with that.

We acted like we went straight to bed and stayed like that for a few hours, just in case Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia decided to check on us (because they just love and care for us _so _much).

At about midnight, when we were sure that everyone was asleep, I moved over to Harry's bed and we pulled out one of our own letters.

Harry whispered, "On three."

I nodded and whispered back, "One…"

Harry caught on what I was doing and whispered, "Two…"

Together we whispered, "Three!" It was then that we opened our letters.

At first, I thought that it was a joke until I remembered how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon reacted when they had read it.

The letter said:

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

_Minerva McGonagall _**(AN: In the book, this was her signature.)**

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I looked over at Harry, who was still finishing reading his own letter. When he had read all of it, I grabbed his and skimmed through it, making sure it was the same.

"Can you believe it?" I asked Harry when I was satisfied. He shook his head.

So does that mean that I'm a wizard and you're a witch?" Harry asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I think so…"

Harry's eyebrows dipped. "Do you think that they knew?" Harry asked, obviously meaning Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"Of course they knew! Did you see how they reacted when they read it?" I said to my twin brother.

Harry was quiet as if he was thinking about something. Do you think that they lied about how our parents died too?"

If there was anything I was expecting, that was not on list. "They might've…" I sighed. It was upsetting to think that we didn't truly know how our own parents had kicked the bucket.

"Well, how else could they have…you know…?" I asked Harry.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "I don't know. There are many ways for a person to die…"

"Harry…do you think that Aunt Petunia was telling the truth when she said that we got our scars from when our parents died?" I asked him after a while.

I don't know, Alli. Although, it does seem possible…" Harry said and sighed.

And that's how we spent the rest of the night; talking about what was in our letters and our parents and anything else we could think of.


	4. Happy Birthday

I know that this chapter is a bit short but the next one is long and it felt right leaving the chapter where I did.

**Happy Birthday**

Harry and I barely got any sleep last night, but we didn't feel tired at all. The day went along as normal that it could when you just found out that you're a witch/wizard and a maniac is driving you to only God knows.

We drove around some more until we reached the sea shore. Uncle Vernon parked the car, got out, and told us to stay in the car as he went into the small building that we pulled in front of.

It started raining, and because Dudley is a spoiled brat, he started complaining again.

"I want to go somewhere with a TV! Today's Monday and the Great Humbaito is on tonight!"

I looked at Harry and our eyes connected. We both remembered that, if today really was Monday, tomorrow would be our eleventh birthday.

We didn't have much to be excited about, but you weren't eleven every day.

Uncle Vernon came back to the car with a long package and was acting really ominously happy like any person who has fell off their rocker and hurt themselves.

He told us to get out and told us that we were staying in a shack that I could barely see way out in the ocean. We got in a boat and sailed through the water while it was still raining. So not only am I getting sprayed by the ocean, the heavens decided to cry over me at this exact time. To say that I wasn't a happy camper would be an understatement.

When we got to the shack on the rock, we ate the small amounts of food that my dear uncle thought to be a reasonable meal and tried to start a fire.

When he couldn't get the fire going, he said something about not having any letters and how that would've helped.

Suddenly, I wanted to pull out the letters that I had managed to snatch earlier this week just to rub it in his face that he went crazy for nothing.

Unfortunately, Harry knew what I was thinking and held me back from doing so. So I blamed him when we had to find the softest bit of ground to sleep on under the rattiest sheets that Aunt Petunia could find while being hungry.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" I should have let you threaten Uncle Vernon and earn more time in the cupboard than ever," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring his sarcasm, I nodded and responded seriously, "Thank you for seeing the light. I know that it can get incredibly difficult, seeing that I am insanely smarter than you are, but I'm glad to know that you aren't as hopeless as I originally thought."

He rolled his eyes again and looked over at Dudley's watch when it beeped. "Do you really want the first thing we talk about on our birthday to be Uncle Vernon?"

"Oh, yeah!" I said. "That's tomorrow, isn't it? Exactly how long are we away from being able to call us preteens?" I asked Harry, suddenly gaining interest.

"Umm, it looks like it's about a minute away," Harry responded.

I asked Harry, only slightly joking, "So what can we talk about that is so much more pleasant than Vernon Dursley?"

I thought that the rain, which turned into a storm later on in the evening, was making the water slap that rock that hard, but it seemed a bit hard to actually believe that…

"We could always talk about what we did last night," Harry suggested.

I shook my head and said, "Nah, I wouldn't get much of a kick out of it if Uncle Vernon was listening in."

And that was when the door was smashed in.


	5. Hagrid

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I was trying to wait for my Beta to fix my chapters, but she's taking too long. So I'll continue to upload chapter _without_ the errors that I missed fixed and the I'll just replace them later :)

**Hagrid**

Standing in the door way was a giant. He walked in the sorry excuse for a hut and put the door back in its frame.

Uncle Vernon came out of his room with a gun in his hands. _Well, I guess I know what was in that package earlier…_

"Don't come any further! I'm warning you; I'm armed!" Uncle Vernon yelled at the giant.

The giant walked over to Uncle Vernon, grabbed the gun, and twisted the barrel into a knot. Then he threw it in the far corner. It was then that the giant seemed to have noticed us.

"Harry! Alli! I haven't seen ya two since yeh were babies!" The giant said, obviously really happy to see two eleven year old kids with freak scars on their heads'. I would be lying if I said that I trusted the guy completely, even if he asked me to climb into a creeper van.

I looked at Harry and our eyes connected. Then I turned to the giant and asked politely, even if he did creep me out _a lot_, "Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced myself yet…" He reached down to me and Harry, grabbed our hands and yanked us onto our feet. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

I felt my eyes widen and I turn to Harry who was looking at me with the same expression. "I remember that place!" I said. "It was in our letters!"

Hagrid chuckled but Uncle Vernon roared, "What do you mean, 'It was in your letters'?! You didn't get any of those blasted envelops!"

I felt a little smirk come over my face. "Surprise! I managed to grab a few off of the floor when they exploded through the chimney!"

Uncle Vernon's shocked and furious face was enough to make both me and Harry double over with laughter.

When Hagrid spoke, it shocked me because I had almost forgotten that he was there. "Wait. Somethin's not addin' up…Why's he so mad?"

Harry and I sobered up immediately. "Well, um, you see, we never knew anything about Hogwarts, or that we were a witch/wizard, until we were able to sneak one for each of us and read it in private…" I explained to Hagrid and he got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Didn' yeh guys ever wonder where yer parents learned it all?" Hagrid asked.

Harry asked impulsively, "All what?"

Before I could answer with the obvious, Hagrid shouted at Uncle Vernon.

"Um, would you be able to tell us how our parents died?" I asked Hagrid meekly. I'm not sure why, but the more time I spent talking with him, even if I did think he was a major creeper at first, the more I started to trust him. I had a feeling that he would tell Harry and I the truth, no matter what Aunt Petunia said.

Hagrid stopped yelling and looked at us. He had a look of surprise on his face. I guess that this question was harder for him to hear than us not knowing that we were wizard/witch. "Urg, well, I guess someone has to tell yeh. Can' go off to Hogwarts not knowin' yer own story…"

Harry and I sat down in front of Hagrid on the floor, with our legs crossed and looked up at him expectantly like small children who were about to hear a fairy tale. The only difference was that this story wasn't a fairy tale; it was a nightmare.

"Well, it all started 'bout twenty years ago. There was a wizard who went bad. Worse than bad. Worse than worse. His name was V— His name was Vo—"

Realizing that Hagrid was having a hard time speaking the name, Harry suggested, "Why don't you write it down?"

Hagrid shook his head and replied, "Nah, I can' spell it…Alright, _Voldemort_." Hagrid shivered and added, "Now don' make me say it again.

"Anywa, You-Know-Who started gatherin' followers. Some o' them were scared o' 'im, others want a bit of his power, and he was getting' power all right. Dunno why he never tried to get yer parents—Lily and James—on his side before. Suppose he knew that they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with 'im.

"So one night, You-Know-Who goes off ter Godric's Hollow, where yer guys were stayin', and—" Hagrid got cut off by his own sob before he continued. "Sorry, it's jus' sad, yeh know? As I was sayin', he went in and killed 'em. Maybe he wanted ter make a clean job o' it, or maybe he us' liked killin' by then. But then the real myst'ry o' it all was that you two lived. No one lived once You-Know-Who decided to kill 'em and he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age. And that's why you two are famous."

Uncle Vernon seemed to have gotten over his stupor and cut in, "That's a load of tosh! As if they were famous—"

Hagrid cut him off in a fit of rage. "_Not famous_?! How else do yeh think that they got those cuts on their foreheads?! Surely not by a muggle weapon—"

This time I interrupted Hagrid. "'Muggle'?"

Hagrid glanced over at me. "That's what we call nonmagical folk. And it's rotten luck that yeh two ended up with the biggest muggles I've ever seen!

"They are goin' to Hogwarts, and are goin' to be with some folk of their own age, fer once. And they are goin' to be taught under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen: Albus Dumbledo—"

Uncle Vernon shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'M NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACK-POT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!"

Hagrid pulled out an old, pink battered umbrella out of his coat and held it at Uncle Vernon's throat in a threatening manner. In a deadly calm voice, Hagrid said, "Never—talk—about—Albus—Dumbledore—like—that—in—fr ont—o'—me."

When Uncle Vernon didn't reply, Hagrid, who still seemed murderously angry, pointed the umbrella at Dudley's fat bum. In an instant, Dudley started wailing and that's when I saw the new pig's tail sticking out of the seat of his pants.

I covered my mouth to hopefully cover the open-mouthed almost-smile that made its way to my face. I look over at Harry to see that he's doing the exact same thing. _Huh, I wonder if it's a twin thing…_

Uncle Vernon almost sprints into the only bedroom that this miserable shack has and Aunt Petunia and Dudley follow him. When all of his family is safely inside the room, Uncle Vernon slams the door shut.

Hagrid sighed. "I shouldn'ta lost me temper like that…"

I laugh, astonished, and tell him, "Are you freaking kidding me?! That was amazing!"

Harry chuckles and pats my shoulder. I turn and full-out glare at him. _Why, that patronizing little bas-_

Hagrid cuts off my thoughts. "I'm—er, not supoosed to be doin' allowed ter do magic, strictly speakin'." He looked uncomfortable by the topic.

Harry asked, "Why not?"

Hagrid responded to Harry's question in the same tone that he did mine. "I was, um, expelled in me third year at Hogwarts."

I suddenly got curious. "Why?"

Apparently, Hagrid has a rare condition where you suddenly go deaf for a few seconds and then regain full-strength hearing because Hagrid didn't even acknowledge Harry's question. He just took off his Coat of a Million Pockets. Tossing it to us he said, "Here, yeh two can kip under this."

Harry and I scramble to catch the huge coat before it lands on the floor. "Oh, and don't mind if somethin' starts wrigglin' in one o' the pockets; I think I left some door mice in there." _Yeah, like I can just brush off that I'm sleeping under something that's moving on its own free will_…


End file.
